<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technological Romance by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122374">Technological Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cam Show, F/F, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, dubcon, strapon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvervale made her way to Melody's pad for her cam show debut. What she didn't expect was for her friend to have her strapped down and have Tom do some stuff to simulate a "perspective" show where the audience gets to see the camera ream her from behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technological Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Silver! Just in time, the show's starting soon!”</p><p>“R-Right, sorry for running late, the outfit you picked out is, um, just slightly stiff...”</p><p>Silvervale took a step inside ProjektMelody's apartment, the heels – and her toes - clicking into the floor. The purple haired camgirl giggled at how her lupine goth friend looked in such footwear, likely having walked all the way over here in them. The boots had no bend at the ankle, meaning her toes had been pointed at the ground like that of a ballerina, though they squished in nicely at the thigh to show off her thickness. The taller woman wore a harness that fit nicely against her chest, though the lack of cups for her breasts meant she had to place electric tape over the nipples to avoid full exposure to the public.</p><p>“How did you convince me to wear this...?” Silvervale whined, hobbling about towards the room where the camshow was about to take place, the first one she had ever been a part of. While Melody was often infamous for these kinds of sexy shows, the wolf girl had long been eager to do some of her own. Yet despite her flirtatious personality, she was still too shy to show off her assets. Hence why she asked to be a part of the show with her purple haired friend, who had much more experience with such adult performances. “You should have seen the looks I was getting from everyone, it was so shameful!”</p><p>Melody blew air out her lips, waving it off. “Don't worry about them,” she assured her friend, “you're gonna rock this show for sure!”</p><p>“Right, you'd know better than me,” Silver said with a pained smile, “I just hate thinking that my ankles are gonna hurt after this. Are you sure I need these boots for the whole thing?”</p><p>“Yup yup!” Melody assured her. “Now let's get you seated, we're almost ready to start.” Silvervale followed her friend to what looked like a small stool...at least at first glance. Upon further examination, it looked far too uncomfortable for her to actually sit atop, a flattened surface without any arm or back rest. It was also held up by a single leg, with a circular platform resting on the floor.</p><p>“That doesn't look like a seat...” Silver noted, rubbing her arm. She felt the robotic camera, TOM, floating around her person, as if to scan her figure. She forgot this was how her friend recorded a good amount of her camshows, as he tended to work in the background unseen. How she could afford such a cool looking drone was beyond her, but it would make do for the interactivity regarding the way they shoot.</p><p>“Seat is maybe a strong word,” Melody admitted, “but that's where you're going to be for most of it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Here, bend over,” Melody said, patting her hand against Silver's waist, “and just rest your tummy on there. I'll go grab the restraints.”</p><p>“Restr-wait, Melody! What?!” In spite of her confusion, Silver did as she was asked, laying doubled over the flat surface while her tape covered breasts hung over the ground. TOM continued to circle the wolf girl, making her nervous as it continued to eye her up and down. She could see her image being projected onto the purple haired girl's computer screen, getting a good glimpse of how she appeared in this position.</p><p>Arriving just moments before everything started, Melody gleefully came back with a bar meant for locking around not just the heels, but the wrists as well. “Now we just put these here, and here...” Melody said to herself, locking the thick goth in her doubled over spot. “Perfect!”</p><p>“Mel! What the fuck?” Silver asked, making an attempt to escape her restraints. “A little explanation would be nice!”</p><p>“Didn't you get my text?” asked the purple haired girl, creating a holographic projection of the evening's outfit before she started.</p><p>“I'd love to check now, but...” She nudged her head down to her wrists and ankles, noting she was incapable of grabbing the device to check. Melody nodded, humming as she checked her own.</p><p>“Oopsies!” Melody giggled. “Looks like I forgot to hit send.”</p><p>“MEL!”</p><p>“Sorry. But after I sent the outfit I realized I forgot to give context. My fans voted on what they wanted you to do while you're here for your first show, and they decided they wanted a second POV show where you take it up the pooper.”</p><p>“...Swell.” Silver inhaled through her nostrils, frustrated by the mess that she was now in. “And how are they going to do...that...?” The lupine girl gulped as she watched Melody strap a harness around TOM, connecting it in such a way that it would fit around his spherical shape. At the end of the shaft was a toy cock, purple fading into blue with bumpy ridges all over the place. The girth it had looked far too big for her to handle, and the balls molded into the end were large as well, though they looked as though they were made of a harder form of silicone.</p><p>“And showtime is in ten seconds!” Melody said, gleefully squatting down to meet with Silver's face. “Just one more touch up, and we're all set.” The purple haired girl giggled as she held a rubber ball gag up to the goth's mouth, placing it between her lips as she locked it in from the back. As she turned back to face TOM, she waved cheerfully to the fans that were observing, while blocking their view of Silvervale for the first few seconds. “What up, folks? I hope you're ready for your big surprise, because we've got Silvervale in the house!”</p><p>The purple haired camgirl stepped off to the side, revealing the wolf girl bent over the flattened platform, with her wrists and ankles strapped inside a bar that cuffed them properly. Her saliva drooled down the ball gag in her mouth, her chin already watering with the substance as it started to build up into a dangling strand over the ground. “C'mon, Silver, say hit to the...oh, wait.”</p><p>Leering at her purple haired friend, Silver grumbled against the ball gag, her teeth pressing lightly against the rubber. “Well, nevermind greetings! Why don't we just get into the thick of things?” She nodded to TOM, who flew off from his position before Melody and floated behind the wolf girl, pushing the tip of its silicone rod against her rectal cavity. The goth squeaked as she felt the push against her anus, eyes widening as she was given just a slight taste of what was about to slip inside her.</p><p>Silvervale's voice was muffled by the gag, even as she repeatedly begged for TOM to stop the hard prodding against her asshole. At the very least, she was hoping for lubricant, but as the curved bell pushed inside her, she squealed against the rubber ball, biting down on the rubber as the toy rod pushed deep inside her tunnel. Her body shivered as she remained in place, with her toes unable to curl in thanks to the straightened shape of her boots, which left them remaining pointed on the floor like a ballet dancer.</p><p>Melody sat back, watching from her computer chair as she took the time to read off chats and talk to her fans while providing slight commentary over the actions of her friend. Her close would vape away after a certain point, disintegrating to reveal more of her naked body. It made it much easier for her to rub one out to the wolf girl while she was getting banged from behind.</p><p>Silver whimpered as TOM's hard robotic shell bucked harder against her booty, with the goth grinding her teeth away at the rubber ball. Her tongue pushed against the device as she tried to speak or yelp, with the sphere being too tightly shoved against her lips that it was useless to even try. The only thing that came out of her mouth was the saliva, which finally broke off her chin after the camera drone pounded hard enough for the vibrations to cause it to swing about. This freedom was short lived, as another dangling strand of spit would soon take its place.</p><p>"Yeah…fuck yeah! You guys are enjoying this, right?" Melody laughed, fondling her breast while she pressed down on her clit. "The view must look very nice for all of you, getting a glimpse of that big lupine booty and seeing her tail wag about…"</p><p>Indeed, Melody glimpsed at the angle her robot shot Silver from behind, with its lens occasionally looking down at the cheeks it smacked into. Despite the fact it lacked proper hips of the sort, it managed to make her backside jiggle with every thrust, with the virtual audience at long last seeing just how much cushion she had for the pushing.</p><p>Silvervale was starting to feel sore from this position, her upper body giving up. Thanks to the platform seat her torso rested upon, there was nowhere for her to go, and by now her legs had grown so numb she knew she would lose her footing at the first chance she had for freedom. TOM kept plowing the toy cock inside of her regardless, as the fans kept sending their payment in to keep the timer up for as long as they could. Additional money would continue to add on to the drone's time occupying the wolf's ass, effectively keeping her strapped in for more than the allotted time she expected to stay. The five minutes it was originally set for may have looked compromising, but the more the support poured in it was possibly twenty minutes before the purple haired girl spoke to her virtual guests.</p><p>"Okay, what do you guys think, has Silver had enough?" Melody asked, teasing her fans while TOM resumed reaming the fake shaft up the wolf's cavity. "Yeah, okay. I guess fucking away at one hole is too much. Okay, TOM, pop it out!"</p><p>The drone pulled the member out of the goth's behind, with a loud 'pop' heard through the audio that the fans commented on. Silvervale panted loudly against the gag, herself worn down from such an anal reaming. Her hole clenched in on itself, groaning from the raw feeling she was left with.</p><p>The relief of the relaxing moment she had was short lived, as TOM's dong rubbed against her folds, massaging the entrance to her canal while collecting her fluids along the silicone length. The goth's eyes widened once more, with a nervous hum escaping through the gag.</p><p>"So yeah, they voted not to keep doing anal," Melody said, pointing her fingers at Silver while in explanation, "so they thought it'd be good to do vaginal."</p><p>Silver muffled Melody's name in a deep growl, ready to strangle her for the nonsense. Yes, even if she was in no position to do so. Her anger was interrupted by TOM, who used the vaginal fluids to lubricate the toy cock and slip it past her folds. He stretched the canal walls out far enough that he could fit the toy's girth within the goth, who felt the friction it slowly created. The Gothic wolf quaked in place as the toy made repeated squelching sounds against her walls, the secretion making it wet enough to push further until the very end.</p><p>TOM's rod bumped into Silvervale's cervix, causing her toes to leave the ground as if running in place. Melody laughed at the sight of her friend, how awkward she looked while her arms moved about thanks to the giant bar keeping her doubled over the seat. It amused her so much that she started to cough so hard she had to cover her mouth.</p><p>The grunts and groans quickly turned higher in pitch, as if Silver began to enjoy the pelvic thrusts of a drone without one more than the anal reaming. The friction it created against her walls was certainly arousing, with her eyelids half shut to show off her metallic eye makeup. She slurped up the saliva that watered over her lips, even as her fangs continued to bite down on the gag. Her breathing through the nostrils grew heavier as well, staring off into space while TOM bucked itself against her ass, with the molded balls of the cock slamming her into her clit.</p><p>"That's it, TOM!" Melody moaned, jutting her fingers away inside her muff. She tilted her head against the backrest, eyes shut while she fantasized someone's tongue lashing away at her own snatch, getting closer to a climax. The sight of her Gothic friend was exciting, heating up the purple haired girl with her own desires to release. The fans watched through TOM as it briefly glanced up from the wolf girl's ass, giving the viewers a chance to see their main attraction orgasm to her friend's bandage fucking.</p><p>Silvervale was no better, with her eyes rolling back in their sockets while the drone jammed the silicone tip against her cervix, as if it were trying to break through to her womb. The thought may normally startle the lupine, but as her mind grows heavy with lewd thoughts, she may just end up enjoying it should the occasion arise. Her voice grew louder as her body rocked harder over the platform, tensing up as she clenched in on the fake dong. She knew release was inevitable, especially as her fluids started to leak down her inner thighs, but she refused to cave in so easily. She wanted to enjoy the journey for just a while longer before she reached its end.</p><p>Melody joined her in the loud moans of pleasure, unable to keep her jaw shut while she watched the wolf goth get pummeled by her camera. Her fingers worked hard against the roof of her canal, squelching against the wall as she fondled herself to the point of climax, her legs quaking as she tensed up with resistance. Much like her fellow Vtuber, she was unable to hold back her desires for very long.</p><p>The purple haired girl cried out as she gripped the arm rests of her chair, legs spread out while her fluids sprayed out of her pussy. She shook about, losing control of her body as the long stream of lubrication blasted out like a hose. She left a puddle on the floor as a result, large and clear while pooling up in a single spot. She even managed to hit Silver's face, an 3xhausted cheer on her face once it died down.</p><p>Silvervale quivered soon after, her eyelids fluttering as she released her liquids down the shaft. The gushing sex hit against TOM's shell, spraying into the lens and obstructing the view for the fans watching on. The drone backed off as a result, using a windshield wiper to clean itself off. The wolf girl howled against her gag, which vibrated even as her fangs bit down tightly into the rubber even as she formed her own pool of liquids beneath the platform she laid atop. Her boots were covered in the juices as well, though the leather they were made from left the droplets to trail down to the ground.</p><p>Melody panted as she slumped in her seat, her eyes glazed over from the orgasmic experience. Silver's eyes were barely open, huffing against her ball gag as more saliva dropped from her chin, having built up so much just from her blissful screams as well. "So, chat…" Melody sighed, brushing her hair from her face, "what did you guys think?" The purple haired girl smiled as she saw a trail of thumbs up given her way, with most raindrop emojis being delivered to Silver, even as she was unable to see them while she was bound up.</p><p>The wolf goth sighed, worn down by such a messy release. She was happy that it was all done and over with, possibly ready to go home.</p><p>That is, until she saw the drone's cock and harness teleport around Melody's waist. "What do you say, Silver?" Melody asked with a teasing grin. "Lets cuck the fans now!"</p><p>"Chhck phm?" Silver asked, her words muffled by the damp rubber ball.</p><p>"Yeah, give them a taste of their own medicine! Show these cuckers what it's like to experience real NTR.”</p><p>As she felt the dildo plug itself back up her snatch, Silver let out an annoyed sigh just before Melody pumped her waist against her thick ass. It was going to be a much longer night for her than she expected. Although at least Melody was gentler compared to the drone…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to follow me for updates on more stories, be sure to join my Discord: https://discord.gg/NVpfkeC<br/>Or follow my Twitter: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>